Roly Poly Rizzoli Eats Cannoli
by messermonroeforever125
Summary: A baseball game during recess helps 10 year old Jane prove Grant wrong...first R&I fic.


Roly Poly Rizzoli Eats Cannoli

A/N: Hey yall! So this is my first R&I fanfic…I really hope I do the characters justice. All rights and any quotes (like the title) go to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>It was a hot June afternoon in Boston; the sun was blazing, no clouds in sight. Summer was only a few weeks away, meaning that 10 year old Jane Rizzoli would finally be out of school for three glorious months. She wouldn't have to worry about homework or studying or anything else school related; but most of all, she was excited to not have to see Joey Grant every single day for eight hours straight. Jane couldn't help but smile at that last bonus summer would offer her.<p>

"Miss Rizzoli!" Sister Mary Pat called out, breaking Jane from her thoughts. The entire class turned around, waiting for Jane to focus on the topic of conversation.

"Yes, Sister Mary Pat?"

"Were you listening to what I was just saying?"

Jane slumped a bit lower in her chair before responding: "Sorry, Sister Mary Pat."

"Would you please come to the board and solve the math problem for us?"

Just as Jane began to get out of her seat, the recess bell rang, causing all of the kids to race for the door.

"Children, we line up nicely in front of the door before going out to recess; you're not animals. Jane, I'm going to need you to solve the equation after recess."

In unison, the all of the kids replied "Yes, Sister Mary Pat" as they formed a single-file line in front of the wooden door.

Once the nun reached the front of line, she opened the door and waited for all of the children to head down the hallway and out of the building to the playground. Even though there were jungle gyms and multiple sets of swings in the field, most kids ran towards the makeshift baseball diamond. Grant picked up the two bats and baseball that were left by the metal fence and headed over to the diamond.

"We're gonna have the same teams as last time. You guys bat first," Grant told his friend Michael, the other 'team captain'.

"I bet you're only doing that 'cause I've got Rizzoli on my team. She's the only girl that ever plays!"

"Let's just play some ball, 'ight?" Grant smirked as he threw Michael the two red baseball bats. "Mikey's team is up to bat first!" he yelled a little louder to get everyone ready for the game.

All of the boys took off their ties and undid the top few buttons of their dress shirts, helping put them into "game mode". Jane simply untucked her white blouse from her grey pleated skirt and stepped into line to bat behind Mikey and two other classmates.

Once Grant's team was spread out and in position in the outfield, he took his place on the marked X in the dirt as pitcher. He tossed the baseball between both hands and finally wrapped his right hand on the stitching for the first pitch.

"Ready for this, Mikey? 'Cause I don't think you are," Grant chuckled.

"Just pitch it already," Mikey responded, bat in the air.

The perfect pitch, right down the middle of the plate, allowed Mikey the opportunity to slice it to his left and run safely to first base.

With a triumphant grin on his face, Mikey turned in Grant's direction and yelled, "Told you I was ready."

"Shut up, Mikey!" Grant refocused on the game and tried to figure out how he could redeem himself from the last play. Regie and Dillon, the next two boys in line to bat, were easy outs. Both of them gave three swings and completely missed, forcing the game to switch momentum. Jane took the red bat from Dillon and stepped up to the plate.

_This'll be an easy out _Grant thought. _Just force her to swing at each ball, and we'll be golden._

"And who do we have here? Roly Poly Rizzoli. Did your Ma pack you an extra cannoli with your lunch today?"

"Yeah she did, and it sure tastes better than the ones your Ma makes." Jane taunted back with a cheeky smile. "Pitch the ball, Joey."

"Will do."

Grant's pitch went a little right of center, causing Jane to swing and miss.

"That's for insulting my Ma's cannoli. Strike one."

_Shake it off. He's just trying to get inside your head._ Jane went up to the plate again, ready for the next pitch. As the ball came towards the plate, she thought she would certainly get a piece of it, but just missed by an inch.

"Strike two, Rizzoli. This is easier than I thought," Grant laughed.

_One last hit. Let's do this._ The ball seemed to come towards Jane in slow motion. She kept her eye on the ball, made sure the bat actually made contact with it to go straight down the middle of the field, and watched it hit Grant right in the gut.

Jane immediately sprinted towards first base, saw that Grant was on the ground, baseball in front of him, with Mikey already on third and decided to take second base. Mikey took the chance of heading home and slid in safe just as Grant stood up and kept the baseball for the next batter.

"Nice job, Rizzoli!" Mikey called out from behind home.

"Way to show him who's boss!" Regie yelled from a nearby bench.

Before Grant could even pitch again, Sister Mary Pat blew a whistle, signaling that recess was over. Jane ran to catch up with Grant as he collected the two bats to put against the fence.

"_That_ back there was for calling me 'Roly Poly Rizzoli'. Don't think about trying again."

Grant watched Jane run back into line and accept a few high-fives from his friends along the way.

"I wouldn't dare think about it," Grant whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>That's my story, and I'm stickin' to it! Haha…I hope yall enjoyed it. It was just something that I had been thinking about since episodes 2 and 3. Any quotes from the baseball game scene in episode 2 are credited to Janet Tamaro. Any reviews, thoughts, or comments would be greatly appreciated. Thanks again for reading! Besitos! :)<p> 


End file.
